


"Simply" Some Fluff

by TKWolf45



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Husbands, M/M, do not copy/repost to other sites, good vibes only up in this little thing, sans/sans - Freeform, sorta "Simple" canon?, this really is fluff and cute and warmth and all the good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKWolf45/pseuds/TKWolf45
Summary: Just some cute stuff with the skelebois!
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	1. Reaper & Error

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Not That Simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322347) by [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/pseuds/Golden_Au), [TKWolf45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKWolf45/pseuds/TKWolf45). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lowkey discussion between Death and Destroyer!

“Reaps… I have a strange question for you.” 

The god glanced over, seeing one of his husbands. Stars, it was so strange. _One of_ his three husbands stared back, sockets slowly narrowing. “Y-yeah? Heh, what’s your question Error?” 

The destroyer frowned a little, studying his expression before dropping his gaze. “It’s a little out there…” 

“Strange questions are usually the most interesting ones.” Floating closer, Reaper rested his head on crossed arms and smiled at Error, peering curiously down to the project he’d paused on. “So, what’s going on?” 

Slowly, the destroyer’s crochet hook began to move, mindlessly pulling strings from his sockets as he worked. “Does a… tch, how do you defeat a truly bad monster without becoming one yourself?” 

“Hypothetically?” 

“Sure.” 

Reaper spun a little in the air, floating down to sit by Error. The second glanced at him as his weight settled into the cushions. “Well… I don’t know. There’s always… at least two paths, right? A supposed good or bad path?” At Error’s nod, Reaper shook his head. “I believe there’s always a third path. Something that’s… maybe dipping into both. For your question, I think some part of you would have to accept and face the possibility that, given specific circumstances or time or whatever, you could be whatever beastly thing you’re facing, but you can still choose a more positive path.” 

“How?” this time, Error’s entire attention was on the god. 

“Heh, I guess that would depend on the _monster_ you’re facing-” 

“But what if you _can’t*_ pick a third option?” 

Reaper blinked and peered curiously at Error. Who immediately flushed and dropped his gaze to his abandoned project. Gently, Reaper asked, “Ru, is something wrong…?” 

“No…” _Not anymore…_ “It’s just… something I’ve been thinking of…” 

“...” the god leaned against the couch and stared up at the ceiling. “...it would be easier to sink into the same mindset as a… bad person. It would be easier to accept their lies as our truths, and to change ourselves to fight them. But life isn’t ever easy, is it? It’s such an annoying, overused phrase, but it’s overused because it rings true, even after centuries. It takes strength to stand up to bad people, bad mindsets, bad situations. And sometimes it takes a long _long_ time to build up that strength. Or maybe there needs to be some sort of outside help to build it up, but regardless it never ceases to inspire me that people are capable of doing so.” 

Error kept his gaze down as the god’s words swirled through his skull. He jumped when Reaper took hold of one of his hands in a light embrace. “Error, you’re a strong person.” 

“I’m not…” 

“You _are_. Sorry but you’re not going to convince me otherwise, either. You’ve got a core of strength within you that’s really… I respect the shit out of you, Ru,” Reaper chuckled almost shyly. “You’re super cool. You can control magic with such a fine control that you weave fabrics together near flawlessly. You put up a tough, no-nonsense attitude all the time, yet still soften around the kids, going so far as to teach them new crafts. And still keeping that no-nonsense attitude with them, which is honestly really funny. You hoard chocolates worse than Geno does, but you still cave with the kids. You’re so patient with Ink, even when he forgets things. Your blush is the most precious shade of yellow I’ve ever seen.” 

“R-Reaps!!” 

Smiling, Reaper continued, “You’ve got so much love and strength in you, even after everything you’ve been through.” He squeezed Error’s hand lightly, murmuring, “I can be here for you if you decide to tell me about it. A shoulder to cry on, a sparring partner, a vent accepter. Whatever you need. But you deserve to know how much I just… I love you, Error.” 

“Idiot…!” Error stuttered, blushing even worse. “I just had that stupid question about moralities and you come around with _that_...?” 

He shrugged, meeting his eyes. “I don’t know why, but I felt like you needed to hear it.” 

_That… wasn’t an apology…? He really means it…_ Somehow, that made Error flustered. 

When the silence continued to grow, Reaper broke it with a soft, nearly whispered, “Can I kiss you, Error?” 

Before the god’s very eyes, his husband’s expression softened, “Yeah you can, you dork,” before leaning in and meeting grins with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Crimmus, love! There are so many Christmas themed vines in my head, and none of them relate to this chapter lmfao. Suffer with me~
> 
> (And happy holidays to you lovely readers~!)


	2. Geno & Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute baking stuff!

“I know we’ve shared a buncha kisses by now, but can I have another?” 

Face aflame, Geno pushed Ink away and giggled, “I have to cook dinner!” 

The artist put his best pout on and blinked rapidly at Geno through the fingers covering his face, “Pleeeeeease? Your kisses taste like chocolate!” 

“Ink!” Quickly glancing around, Geno whispered desperately, “Don’t tell Reaps or Ru!” 

Grinning, Ink said, “I won’t for one more kiss!” 

“Wha- aww you caught me,” Geno laughed and kissed Ink again. He melted as Ink wrapped his arms around the glitch’s waist and stepped slightly closer. 

When they parted, both had a light dusting of color across their cheekbones, complemented by the breathless way they stared at each other for a moment. Ink, ever the romantic, said, “So you were cooking sausages?” 

“No! I wasn’t!” Geno slipped out of his arms as he started laughing. Pouting, the glitch said, “I was going to bake a bunch of sweets-” 

“Can’t bake what you keep eating!” 

His blush worsened, and he whirled on the taller skeleton, “YOU KEEP EATING THE INGREDIENTS TOO! Hey! Stop eating the nuts, _those are for the breads!”_

Ink snickered, “Eating nuts, huh-?” 

“N-NO, DON’T YOU DARE…!” but Geno was already giggling uncontrollably. 

Ink could practically see everything Geno planned to make with all the ingredients he had set on the counters. Cookies, cakes, pies, fudges, breads. Maybe even a breakfast for dinner thing, once the others came home with the kids. “Oooh frosting! And you have Cool Whip?” 

Desperately trying to regain his composure, Geno said, “I swear, if you make another di-” 

“Oh I can certainly draw dicks with icing if you’d like!” 

“NO! The kids are going to be eating these!” 

“Not unless we hide a… _package_ in our room!” he wiggled his hips suggestively, immediately breaking Geno into snorting giggles again. 

“Fine! You win! But _only_ four of them Ink. I don’t need us bouncing off the walls- NO don’t!” 

Lights as stars, Ink turned towards the toppings with glee. “Sure sure~! Only four? Hmm… That definitely sounds fun!” he glanced over and watched Geno make three separate batters from scratch. He watched the way his husband measured ingredients, adding just a touch more sugar and vanilla into one of the batters while he carefully measured out chocolate chips into another one. Then put two more handfuls into the batter. Then shove a handful into his mouth- “Geno!” 

Within a couple bites, the chips were gone, and Geno’s innocent expression turned towards Ink. “Yes, dear?” 

“Oh don’t you play that game with me!” 

Blink, blink. “Game? Me?” 

Ink chuckled shook his head, “I suppose you don’t want me to tell Reaper?” 

“...” Geno squinted at him. “...draw eight of those cookies.” 

“Twelve. Three for each of us from each husband.” 

Blushing as the math settled in, Geno nodded firmly. 

Brightening, Ink grinned, “Pleasure doin’ business with you. Where’s the food coloring…?” he glanced around- “Ah, here!” 

Geno peered curiously at Ink, becoming distracted when the oven preheat signal sounded. He put in the first of the batters and began on his next recipe, losing himself to the flow between himself and his husband. _This is nice…_ he smiled to himself. 

Several hours of sweets later, and Geno joined Ink to continue icing the cakes and cookies they wanted. Ink insisted on going super creative for the cakes, though refused to share his plans for the six-tiered cake he was piecing together. “It’ll be finished tomorrow!” He promised, shooing Geno to their room once dinner was done. 

Error and Reaper even gave curious looks to Ink, but ultimately left him to his own devices. It was the next morning, just like Ink said, that the husbands all got to see what his deal was about. 

In the middle of the kitchen sat a box with a large “DO NOT UNCOVER YET”. A little suspicious? Maybe. But not as suspicious as not seeing Ink there. 

“I swear,” Error grumbled, “If that idiot is naked beneath that box, I might have to kick his ass.” 

Reaper and Geno exchanged glances. It wasn’t outside the realm of possibility, but… surely Ink would have thought about the kids and decided to not do that…? Thoughts drifting to the dozen cookies Ink insisted on decorating, Geno felt his face flood with warmth. _Maybe it wasn’t **him** under the box, but a replica-?_

Ink peered at them from behind the box and grinned brightly. “Good morning! You’re just in time!” 

“Inky,” Geno began, “What’s going on?” 

“It’s a surprise! Or… I don’t- well, it’s not really a surprise? I asked Gen to make a buncha cakes for me and I made you all something with them!” 

The glitch blinked. “Oh is that why?” 

Ink grinned and nodded. “Yep!” without much else, he threw the box off the table, revealing- 

A collective gasp rose amongst the three gathered. “Oh…” 

“Stars…” 

“Ink…!” 

Before them sat the six-tiered cake decorated to the nines with all sorts of smaller images. From the bottom, the husbands saw scenes from their first month together. It all lead up to the top tier, where there were scenes from moments within the last week. “Happy six-month anniversary to us!” Ink grinned cheerfully. He danced over to Geno, sweeping him into his arms. “And thank you so much for making the cakes, Gen!” He peppered kisses over the glitches face before snuggling him up more. “It made this part a _lot_ easier.” 

“How the fuck did you even remember this,” Error asked. 

“My sketchbooks! And my scarf! And alarms on my phone. And back-up phone. And your phone. And-” 

Reaper finally tore his gaze from the tasty masterpiece in front of them to stare at Ink. “Is that why there were sticky notes with today’s date in the shower and the cabinets? Stars, Ink, I thought you were trying to plan a surprise party, or a prank or something.” 

“Nope! Although-” at Error’s glare, Ink grinned and hid himself behind Geno. “Kidding! No, I just… I wanted to spend time with Geno, then make this for all of us. And it’s pink! Like this!” he held up one of his vials. 

It dawned on each of the husbands at separate times that, maybe, Ink might’ve used some of his paints in with the frosting, because _holy shit a lot of it was actually pink_ , but… well, a bite couldn’t hurt... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gold... Hehe _*wink*_
> 
> (And a happy new year's to you, readers~!)


End file.
